Defying Gravity
by Kaylien
Summary: Who knew 'wanting to fly' could be a little dangerous? This could be considered one of Sheppard's childhood memories. Note: not exactly canon when it comes to Shep's family. Warning: unbetaed.


AN: This isn't canon, I wrote this way before Outcast and it used to be part of a bigger story, sort of a flashback. Don't know why I'm posting this, maybe I didn't want the entire story to go lost. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it even if it isn't canon. Oh and I know Sheppard's brother's called Dave and all, but I decided to leave it unchanged.

Spoilers: None, I think.

**Defying Gravity**

"Daddy?"

"Daddy doesn't have time right now, John. Daddy needs to finish some important things for work."

Little John pouted. "But I want to fly," he declared passionately.

"Not now, son, maybe later."

"Like the birds. I want to be a pilot."

"Where's your brother? Why don't you go play with Matthew while I finish this."

John looked down, disappointed.

"Fine." He wasn't happy at all.

He decided to go upstairs to his room, to watch the birds. He wanted to fly, wanted to have wings, just like them. He opened the window and climbed onto the window sill.

He needed to feel the wind on his face. He stood there for an almost endless moment, enjoying the breeze as it touched his skin. Nothing else mattered.

"John? What the hell are you doing?"

The younger Sheppard turned around to face his dad, but lost his footing as he turned.

"Oh my God," was the only thing his father managed to utter as he rushed to the window. But he was too late, his son had already fallen off the window sill.

ssss ssss ssss ssss

"You were supposed to watch them. Three hours, they're not safe with you for three hours. Look what happened."

"Lynn, I'm sorry. It's not like I pushed him."

Shocked, she turned her back to her husband.  
"Oh God help me or I will say something I might regret," she mumbled as she walked away.

"Come Matthew," she addressed her youngest son who was waiting a little further with a nurse. "We're going to see how your big brother's doing."

"Look what I got!" Matthew exclaimed as he showed his mother a lollipop.

"Did that nice nurse give that to you?"

"Yup, strawberry flavor, my favorite."

Lynn couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Why are you sad mommy?"

She crouched down to his level.

"Do you know what happened, Matt?"

"_JohnJohn_ fell. But doc said he was going get well again."

"Yes, he is. But that's why mommy's sad, because I worry and I love the two of you very much and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know that right?"

"Yup!"

"Give me a hug," she said as she pulled her youngest close.

"Can I see _JohnJohn_ now?

She smiled slightly.

"Of course you can." She offered her hand and Matthew gingerly took it.

Together they made their way to the room John was staying in.

Third floor, room 317…It was one of the hardest moments of Lynn's life. The doctor had told her John was going to be fine. They only wanted to keep him overnight for observation because of his concussion. The break in his leg wasn't bad and would heal in time.

But still, she didn't like seeing her child like that.

"I'm really sorry, mom," was the first thing John said when he saw his mother and younger brother enter the hospital room.

She immediately rushed to her son's side and took his hand in hers. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. Just don't scare me like that ever again."

"I know it was wrong, mom. I will never do it again." Then he eyed his brother. "Hi, Matt."

The younger Sheppard went to sit on his mother's lap before pointing to the cast on his brother's leg. "Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"Only a little," John replied honestly.

Matthew showed John his lollipop. "You can have it,_ JohnJohn_. I don't need it as much as you do."

"Are you sure, Matt?"

"Yup! It will take away the pain. Right, mom?"

"Of course, honey." She smiled, her boys would be just fine.

"It's a prime," John suddenly said.

"What was that, honey?"

"The room number. It's a prime number. I like prime numbers."

"I know you do." Her oldest son kept amazing her. "Now, it's time for you to rest so you'll be ready to go home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I want to go home now."

"Sleep, John. It'll be tomorrow before you know it."

She was right, a few moments later her oldest son was fast asleep. He dreamed of flying. He still wanted to be a pilot, wanted to have wings. One day he'd defy gravity, just not yet.

**The end**


End file.
